I will remember you
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Songficone shot about Scrubs


WARNING: THIS STORY IS SAD AND WILL MAKE YOU CRY. SO PLEASE HAVE TISSUES READY AND PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ AT WORK.

CHANTEL

What was supposed to be the happiest day of Patrick drake's life turned out to be one full of sorrow and lose.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

At nine fifty five on Sunday December 31st, 2007 Robin Scorpio went into labor. However she had also fallen into a coma. Patrick didn't get home until eleven that night and found it odd that Robin was asleep. She usually waited up for him. He walked over to the bed to shake her and got no response. He when into doctor mode and checked her over. Finding no sign that she was hurt he called Kelly Lee to see what he should do. She was working the ER at GH and told him to bring her in. Patrick picked Robin up and saw the blood beneath her. Freaking out he ran to his car and drove to GH. He placed her on the gurney that was waiting and watched as they rushed her to an exam room. Patrick told Kelly about the blood and she concluded that Robin was both in labor and had fallen into a coma.  
"Patrick we have to perform an emergency C-section." Kelly said.  
"Do it." Patrick said. "Save her and the baby."  
"I will do everything I can." Kelly said before leaving to scrub up.  
Epiphany came up with forms for him to sign.  
"Stay with her Pip she needs you." Patrick said.  
"I will." Epiphany said. "You can ride up to the OR with us."  
Patrick nodded and joined the team wheeling Robin up.  
"Ok, so this isn't how I picture this. I bet it isn't how you pictured it. But we are going to have a baby soon so please, please Robin wake up."  
They wheeled her off the elevator and down to the OR. Patrick made his way to the couch and sat. He took out his cell and dialed.  
"Hello." Anna's English voice came through,  
"Anna it's Patrick. I am at GH with Robin."  
"Is she having the baby?" Anna asked excitedly.  
"Yes, they are performing an emergency c-section. Anna Robin fell into a coma and went into labor."  
"What?" Anna said going cold.  
"Look, you need to get Robert and get here now." Patrick said.  
"Were on our way." Anna said hanging up and looking over at Robert.  
"What is it." Robert asked.  
"Robin fell into a coma and went into labor. They are performing an emergency c-section. Patrick didn't say much. He must know something and doesn't want to say it." Anna said.  
"Ok, let's go." Robert said grabbing their coats.  
"Where are you going?" Mac asked walking in the front door. "I know I am late, but…"  
"It's Robin." Robert said. "Something is wrong. Patrick called from GH. They are doing an emergency c-section."  
"I'm coming to. Well take my car I have sirens."  
All three loaded in his car and rushed to GH.

Patrick hung up with Anna and called his dad.  
"Hello." Noah sleepy voice came through.  
"Dad, it's Robin. We're at GH."  
"What happened?" Noah asked jumping out of bed startling Bobbie.  
"I came home and found her asleep. But she had fallen into a coma. Dad she also went into labor. Kelly Lee is performing a c-section as we speak."  
"Ok, son I am on my way.' Noah said dressing and filling Bobbie in who dressed and they made their way to GH.

All of the parents arrived at GH and found Patrick sitting in the eighth floor waiting room.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

Kelly reached the baby and removed her with ease.  
"It's a girl Robin." Emily said who was assisting. "She's so beautiful."  
"Ok, we have some bleeding here. Emily I need you."  
They worked hard to stop the bleeding.  
Epiphany and Dr. O'Dell checked the little girl over and found her in good health. She cried as the alarms started going off. Epiphany carried her out to Patrick.  
"You have a girl." Epiphany said placing her in his arms.  
Patrick looked down at her and fell in love all over again. She looked just like Robin.  
Epiphany walked back to the OR and found it silent.  
"Time of death 12:05." Emily said.  
Tears were pouring down everyone faces. This couldn't be happening was all Epiphany was thinking.  
"I will go inform the family." Kelly said trying to ask like a doctor again.  
Emily and Liz cleaned her up and cover her with a blanket. Epiphany and Kelly walked to the waiting room where everyone was now seeing their newest family member.  
Patrick looked up when he saw them, he knew instantly something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.  
"Robin started bleeding heavily and then her heart stopped. We tried everything, but Robin didn't make it. I am so, so sorry."  
It was as if a shock had settled over GH. Robin Scorpio was gone.  
"No, she can't be." Patrick said. "She can leave us."  
Tears poured down everyone faces as his pleads for her not to be dead were heard.  
"Not, Robin please, not Robin." Patrick said.  
"She is in the OR still if you want to see her." Epiphany said.  
Patrick took his daughter and walked down the hall to the OR. Emily and Liz were sitting in tears at the death of their friend.  
When they saw Patrick they left so he could have some time with her.  
Patrick sat down on a stole next to her bed.  
"We have a girl Scorpio. She is happy and healthy just like you wanted. She looks just like you."  
Tears over whelmed him and he sob holding his daughter close.  
Anna, Robert, Mac and Noah made their way to the OR. Patrick was sitting and had placed the little girl on Robin chest and was lightly holding her there.  
"Feel this Robin. Your little Angel in your arms. This is how it was supposed to be. All three of us together. Why did you leave Robin? Why?  
Anna walked over and helped Patrick put his daughter back in his arms.  
"Sometimes things like this don't have answers." Anna said. "Sometime god works in ways we can't see. But Robin is with us. She will never leave."  
"I have to get her to the nursery." Patrick said.  
He walked out of the room and down the hall.  
Anna fell to the floor in sobs. She couldn't believe she was going to have to bury her daughter. Her baby. She knew the pain all to well. She had buried her little girl a few years ago when she died. She didn't know how she survived it then and she wasn't sure how she was going to now. Robin was her life. She had been from the moment Robin came into this world. Robert walked over and held Anna in his arms as she sobbed. This was way to much for this family to take. After years of being apart they were together. 2007 was the Scorpio family year. Mac and Felicia reunited as did Robert and Anna. Robin and Patrick moved in together and were going to have a baby. Maxie went off to live with Brenda in Rome and Georgie was now a Yale studying to become a doctor. Noah and Bobbie were now together and falling in love. Life was good.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Epiphany took the little girl from Patrick when he arrived at the nursery. Patrick watched as she was given a bath, several shot and diapered. Epiphany placed her in a sleeper and wrapped her in a blanket and handed her back to Patrick.  
"She'll be hungry soon, so I will make a bottle and you can feed her."  
"Ok." Patrick said sitting in a rocking chair next to the little bed that was labeled Baby Girl Scorpio/Drake.  
"Let me know when you have a name for her."  
"I will." Patrick said rocking his little girl who was looking up at him. "Hi little one. I know you're looking for your momma, and I wish you could see her. She loved you so much. More then I thought I could, but I love you for the both of us now so I guess you are surrounded by love."  
Epiphany handed him a bottle and he fed her.  
"Someday sweet angel you well get to meet your mommy and see her for the strong beautiful women she was. But for now you get your own angel who is watching over you. Your mommy said you were her angel and now she is yours. That is what your name will be. You are Angel Robin Scorpio Drake."  
The baby cooed around her bottle and Patrick smiled down at her.  
Epiphany wrote the name down and replaced the tag on her bed.  
"Welcome to the world Angel. You're the first baby of the new year." Epiphany said. "Let me know if you need anything."  
"I will and thank you Epiphany. For now I just want to set here and feed my hungry angel."  
"Ok, I'll see that you are left alone."  
Patrick nodded and went back to talking to his daughter.  
Epiphany left the nursery and made her way back to the waiting room where all the family was waiting.  
"Patrick is with his daughter. He just wants some time alone." Epiphany said.  
"Ok, we understand." Noah said. "Did he name her?"  
"Yes, your granddaughter's name is Angel Robin Scorpio Drake and yes she is the first baby of the new year. Born at 12:00 am"  
Noah smiled and held Bobbie tighter. As everyone else did the same.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

Patrick sat alone in the nursery with Angel. She had fallen asleep, but he couldn't bare to move her away from it. He felt like he would fall apart if she wasn't there in his arms. Anna walked down to the nursery and saw Patrick holding his daughter. She walked inside.  
"How is she doing?' Anna asked.  
"I think she is sad. I think she knows her momma is gone."  
"I do too. Babies understand what is going on around them. She is lucky to have you."  
"I think I am the lucky one. I can't see my life with out Robin. It's like it doesn't exist. But this little one here is part of Robin. No I don't have Robin and I can't bring her back, but I can make sure Angel knows her and knows her love."  
"Yes, Angel will know Robin. She will know her mother. Everyone that loves Robin loves her and they all want to help her become the women Robin wanted her to become."  
"Thanks. Do you want to sit with her for awhile?"  
"I would love too." Anna said.  
Patrick stood up so Anna could take his seat. He placed Angel in her arms and smiled.  
"Robin is watching over her." Patrick said. "I am going to go take care of something."  
"We'll be here." Anna said. "And Patrick thank you for letting me spend some time with her."  
"You're her grandma, a link to Robin. I want you in her life." Patrick said. "She needs all the love she can get and we all bring a piece of the love Robin had for her with us."  
Anna smiled and Patrick left the nursery.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Angel was released from GH three days later. Robin service was a few days later. Brenda and Maxie returned from Rome for Robin's service. It was Robin's request that she be cremated and her ashes spread over the ocean in the golf of France where Patrick asked Robin to have his child. Brenda couldn't seem to stop crying. She had a complete melt down when she saw Angel who was the spitting image of Robin. Patrick sat with Angel in his arms as many, many people spoke about Robin. He could never imagine how one person could touch so many lives, but he could see it in the hundred and hundreds that showed up for her service. Out of all the words and tears that were spoken and fell it was the small tear that escaped his daughter eye when she was looking at the picture of Robin that brought Patrick to tears. Angel didn't cry or fuss. She just sat looking at her daddy who held her close and safe in his arms.  
After the service Patrick stood with her family and his and several other.  
"Sonny can I speak with you for a moment." Patrick asked.  
"Sure." Sonny said stepping to the side with Patrick.  
"Robin was going to ask you, but since she isn't here I would. Would you be Angel godfather?"  
"I would be honored." Sonny said tears falling once again from his eyes.  
"Father coats said we can do it now so if you can spear the time."  
"I can." Sonny said.  
"Thank you. I know Robin would be so happy you excepted."  
"Robin was like my little sister. I would do anything for her."  
"She told me that. That is why she wanted you to be her godfather because she knew you would watch over her always."  
"I will." Sonny said.  
They walked back over to the others and filled them in on what was going to happen.  
"So Brenda and Sonny will be her god parents. This is what Robin choose." Patrick said. "And I will honor her wishes."  
"Very well." Father Coats said. "We can begin."  
Angel was Christened Angel Robin Anna Mattaline Scorpio Drake with Brenda and Sonny as her god parents. Patrick knew Robin was there with them on this special day in their daughter's life.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

On the anniversary of Patrick asking Robin to have his baby, Patrick took Angel and headed to the south of France. He stayed in the same room at the hotel where they stayed the first time there. Angel was only two months old but she was smart and active. She looked more and more like Robin everyday. Most days while Patrick worked Angel was with family or she was in daycare. Everyone loved her. Patrick had an amazing support system around him to help him raise Angel. Some days were harder then the other, but he learned and adjusted at thing moved. Angle loved her dad. She loved being with him. Patrick found he felt at peace when he was with his daughter. Like Robin was there sitting with them and that was all they needed.

Patrick put Angel in the dress Robin had bought for her and dressed himself in a tux and walked out to the small beach where he and Robin had made love through out all the night.  
'Patrick, you look amazing in that Tux.'  
'I always do.'  
'Patrick, I feel like all my dreams can come true tonight.'  
'I want to make all your dreams come true. Robin you know how you are thinking more and more about having a baby. I want us to do it. I want you to have my baby.'  
'Patrick you want to have kids?'  
'Yes, I want your kids. Say yes Robin. Say you'll have my babies.'  
'Yes, yes Patrick Drake I will have your babies. But only by Artificial Insemination.'  
'I don't care how we do it. As long as it is my baby growing inside you.'  
'We can talk more about that later. For now make love to me Patrick.'

Patrick looked over and saw the sun setting on beach. A warm breeze was coming over the ocean.  
"Robin are you here?" Patrick asked. "I can feel you. I brought Angel to see the place where I asked you to have her. I want her here as I spread your ashes. You'll become part of the ocean and I can bring Angel here and she can swim in you and feel you all around you."  
Patrick took the urn and opened it. He walked out into the water and threw her ashes everywhere. He walked back up and took Angel out of her stroller.  
"Can you see her Robin? She is so big. She misses you. I know sometimes she watches to see if you walk in the door and her eyes get sad when you don't. I can feel you with her and I know she can feel you too. We miss you Robin and we hope that you swim free in the ocean and return every6 year as we will so you can be with your daughter. With your Angel."  
Patrick walked out into the water with Angel and she giggled as the water closed in around her. Patrick held her out in the water so she could feel it all around her and know it was her mothers arms. He smiled as she splashed and giggled.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Every year Patrick took Angel back to the South of France. She loved the water. She said that she could feel her mom in every body of water she played in. Patrick loved to watch as she let the waves crash over her and giggle. She would drag Patrick out so he could feel Robin around him too. He would tell her.  
"I feel your momma with me everywhere I go. She is part of my soul and will never leave me. Just like she never leaves you."  
At the age of four Angel looked just like Robin. She even acted like her. Patrick found it amusing. She also had his danger seeking side and liked to be wild and crazy. He blamed it on Robert who had insisted she be treated like Robin was and know about life and let life help raise her.  
Robin death started the end of Anna. As time grew on she grew ill more and more. She seemed to lose will to live. She adored Angel and Angel adored her grandma, but for Anna her heart died with Robin and on Mother's Day 2011 Anna passed away in her sleep holding a blue teddy bear Angel asked her to take to her mommy.  
Robert didn't know how he went on. But he knew he needed to be there for Angel like she wasn't for Robin. He missed so much of Robin's like and he vowed to never miss any of Angel's. Patrick asked Robert to move into the spare room so she could be close. Patrick knew Robert was holding on only because Angel was here.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories _

Patrick never fell in love again. For him there was only Robin. He spent his days showing Angel the world Robin had shown him. It was a world full of love and learning knew things. He loved to watch Angel when she was doing knew things. It reminded him of how Robin looked when he made his way through one of the walls she had up. Patrick found Robin's list of things she wanted to do before she died. It was long, but he set out to do all of them with Angel and knew Robin would be joining them. By the age of ten Angel had seen most of the world. She spoke several languages and made it her mission t help other. Angel learned of HIV and AIDS and became a campaigner for the cure. At twelve she made a speech at the 2019 General Hospital Ball.

My mom died when I was born. I didn't get to meet her, but I know she is with me everyday. My dad and Grandpa say I am just like her. I have an open heart and feel the need to care for everyone around me. Aunt Epiphany says I am stubborn like she was too. Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda say I have the light she had and I am going to shine bright and change the world. Almost 25 years ago my mom was told she was HIV positive. She lived for 13 years with HIV. She spoke at these nurses balls and campaigned for a cure for HIV and AIDS. I found a speech she wrote one and I would like to read it.

Everyday we lose hundreds of thousands if not millions to HIV and AIDS. Some think it will never effect them and some still are bigoted against it. Education on HIV and ADIS is now more important then ever. By educating people on the facts and truths of HIV and AIDS we stand a better chance of winning this war so many are fighting. This war is not one that can be fought with guns or bombs, but one medicine and understanding. It wasn't until I heard Stone say he was HIV positive that I realized HIV and AIDS could effect anyone at any given time. HIV and AIDS are all around us and most seem to ignore it but we can't. We need to reach out and help. The more people learn about HIV and AIDS the better chance we have of stopping the spread and the more people give to help find a cure the fast it will come. My dream for the future is a future where none no longer die from HIV or AIDS where every man, women and child can live knowing that they will never have to battle this monster.

My mom wrote this speech the year Stone died. My Uncle Sonny has told me a lot about him. Stone was my mom's first love but he died of AIDS. My mom went on to learn she was HIV but she didn't let that stop her. She became a doctor and fell in love with my dad and she battled to have me. I was born HIV negative as my parents wished. However the fight that my mom had in her to beat HIV and AIDS lives in me and I wish to continue her fight. My mom lives on in me and I hope I can become the women she was."

Patrick smiled at hit daughter who was the spitting image of Robin. His heart soured knowing that this world still had a part of Robin Scorpio in Angel Robin Scorpio Drake and that there was one more person fighting for the cure of HIV and AIDS and she was going to change the world and had started with her birth.

The End  



End file.
